The Hunter of the winternight
by Scylla09
Summary: Redhaired women are being murdered in Boston and the team plus one are called in to help
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, you've reached my voicemail, please leave a message"

"Miss Crane, this is FBI Section Chief Director Erin Strauss. I have seen your application for an internship at the US Embassy in The Hague and I was wondering if you could call me back as soon as possible. I believe you know the number for the office in Quantico, just as them to redirect you to me. Thank you and I hope to hear from you soon"

Julie had just gotten home from a night out with her friends and was staring at the Rotterdam skyline. She still was amazed at the view she had from her apartment. She checked her voicemail and listened to the message 3 times.

She checked her watch and counted back the hours for the local time in Washington.

She called the FBI head office and talked to Chief director Strauss for about an hour.

After that she had to talk to him.

It would be early for him to be off but she had to take a chance.

"Rossi."

"Dave? Are you still working cause I can call back later…"

"Julie? Sweetie I always have time for you. But yes I'm at work but we're closing up so you're not interrupting. Hang on a second we can talk in my office."

Morgan looked at his senior agent and at Emily who had the same surprised look on her face as he had.

"You know what that's about?"

"Nope."

"Maybe Dave has a lover; I've never heard him use endearing words for anyone."

"Derek if he does stay out of it, we all are allowed some happiness."

"Sure, you wanna grab some dinner Em? You and Kevin game Garcia? Reid? "

"Sorry, Kevin is taking me out on the town tonight, rain check?"

"I promised my mom I'd call sorry."

"Ok your loss. Let's go Em."

"Bye guys"

"Bye." Reid and Garcia replied.

Aaron was surprised to see Dave still in his office. Since the divorce he usually was the last to leave.

"You have a moment Aaron?"

"Sure"

"Do you remember Julie Crane?"

"Yeah, how is she, she must be what 25, now?"

"Close 28 and he had just received a call from Strauss."

"About?"

"An internship."

"Oh that's right she studied Criminology in Rotterdam, She's finished already?"

"Just about, but still a minimum of 300 hours as an intern to go. She applied for a job at the field office in The Hague."

"And what does this have to do with Strauss?"

"Strauss wants her here."

"Here as in Quantico?"

"Here as in at the BAU."

"Why we only get interns at the office positions not in the field."

"I know but Strauss seems to think she can do it."

"Do you think she can?"

"She's smart, has great grades and knows how to fire a gun better than most. She takes after her father."

"That's probably why Strauss wants her here. Andrew Crane was a great agent and his name is still known by most agents. But do you think she can handle it?"

"Yes! I think she can, but I would like her to stay out of the field as much as possible. She can learn from JJ when it becomes too dangerous in the field."

"You know you aren't allowed to train her officially."

"Yeah I know but she can learn from all of us and as long as I don't evaluate her it shouldn't be a problem."

"Has she told Strauss yet?"

"No, she wanted my input first."

"Smart girl!"

"As smart as they come."

"Call her and tell her it's ok by us. I'll probably get a call from Strauss in a couple of days."

"Yeah she never is one to ask us anything. She likes ordering everyone around."

"We'll just let her believe she has ordered us to take Julie."

"Will do. Now how about diner, we spend too much time here anyway."

"The fate of divorced men I suppose."

"Julie would have dragged our sorry asses out of here hours ago."

"Well that's going to be fun then when she comes to work."


	2. Chapter 2

Julie looked around Washington Dulles International Airport as she disembarked her United Airlines flight. It was mid August and a warm sunny day. So different from Rotterdam, where it was raining cats and dogs when she left.

She took out her sunglasses and walked inside the terminal to get her luggage.

She grabbed her pink suitcase from the belt and scanned the hall looking for the face of the man she held dearest in the world.

When David Rossi saw his godchild, a huge smile spread across his face.

Julie practically threw herself in his arms.

"Good to know you missed me!" Dave grinned at the redhead.

"You know I have, damm it's been way too long."

"I assume you haven't found an apartment yet? Right, you're staying with me until you're ready to go house hunting."

"Sure, I won't be in your way."

"Is that all your stuff?"

"Yep!" she replied; "the rest is still in Rotterdam and my friends are going to mail it to me."

"Ok, you want to go and meet the team?"

A huge smile crept across Julie's face;"You bet!"

"Ok let's go over this one more time, there's Aaron whom I already met, you, the genius boy Dr. Spencer Reid, the dark haired Emily Prentiss, Mr. hotshot Derek Morgan, your computer wiz Penelope Garcia and the blond Jennifer Jareau."

"You memorized it?"

"I had nothing else to do on the flight, the movie sucked."

Julie was introduced to the team and Dave noticed the jetlag starting to kick in.

Hotch smiled at his friend and nodded at the redhead who was trying her best to listen to Reid's endless list of facts. Dave smiled, the young man was obviously nervous around the new girl and started rambling on and on.

"Jools I'm going to take you home, you need to adjust to DC time."

For once Julie didn't argue with him and said goodbye.

The next weeks Julie slowly got the hang of things around the BAU.

They were called out on a couple of cases but she was bound to the offices of the local law enforcement, as was JJ.

The two got along rather well.

Garcia had found someone to debate with about computer games and Emily had quickly become Julie's mentor.

Reid was less nervous and they actually had a natural way of understanding each other without talking.

Morgan was his normal flirting self and even Hotch occasionally smiled at the interactions happening in his team.

As for Rossi, things were good. He liked having Julie around and the late night stays at the office had been reduced to a strict minimum for both him and Hotch.

Julie was as Rossi had predicted a perfect way to get them out of their offices.

That girl would get things done her way when she had set her mind to it.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm __not into all the MMORPG games, I only know World of Warcraft so I made Garcia play this one._

_Don't shoot me if she doesn't. ;)_

"Oh come one Julie, it will be fun." Garcia grinned at the sight of Julie in her Halloween costume.

"I am not wearing this!"

"You so are!" Emily joined the girls banter.

The girls had decided to work on what to wear to the FBI Halloween party together.

J.J. was giggling, she wasn't going to the party this year because she knew it would be too exhausting for her and the baby, but she loved the fact the others had included her in the pre party joy.

Julie looked in the mirror and mentally added the make up that this outfit would require. Actually it wasn't that bad and what the heck Garcia and Emily would be dressed in the same theme.

"Ok, I give in." she sighed.

"Come on you might even grab Spencer's attention." Emily said.

"Or Morgan's." Garcia added.

"Now why would I want that? Besides Spencer is my best friend but not my type sorry."

"What is your type than?" J.J. asked her

"I'm not telling you girls, you'd probably go hunting for the guy or something."

"Would we do that?" Garcia smiled with her most innocent smile.

"Yes." Julie replied, "I'm going to change back to my normal self now ok?"

She got back in Emily's bathroom and changed back to her regular clothes.

"At least she didn't deny Morgan is her type." J.J. smiled.

The girls had been trying to find out what Julia thought of their handsome colleague ever since Garcia had caught Morgan looking at Julie on the first case she was out in the field.

She had grilled him about it but he denied everything, telling her that it wasn't humanly possible to be attracted to someone so headstrong and quick with words.

And it was true Morgan and Julie had argued about almost anything that didn't have to do with work since they met.

On the job Julie listened intensely to every member of the team.

Halloween came sooner then they all expected. The girls were back at Emily's apartment and they were fixing the last details of their outfits.

"I wonder if Hotch is going to wear a costume this year" Emily said.

All the other years Haley had convinced Hotch that he was the unit's chief so he had kept some distance by not dressing up.

"Now that Haley is out of the picture maybe he will." Garcia replied.

"Oh I know he will." Julie grinned, "Dave will only come dressed up if Hotch does and if Dave doesn't show up he's going to be in a lot of trouble with me."

The cab called and the three of them said in one voice," I guess we'll find out now."

Morgan and Reid were surprised to find both Dave and Hotch dressed up.

The men were waiting at the bar for the girls to arrive.

Sure Halloween was fun but these parties weren't much more than a political thing.

Dave was dressed as Sherlock Holmes, no surprise there.

Morgan and Reid dressed up like the Men in Black.

And Hotch looked like Timothy Dalton in Bond. It was still a suit but not one he'd usually wore.

The men were enjoying their drinks when Reid's eyes suddenly wandered to the entrance of the room. He almost chocked on his drink.

"Hey Boywonder what's wrong with you?" Morgan said not aware of the ladies.

"Hi guys."

Now Morgan was stunned and Hotch just stared at the three of them.

Dave smiled; "you look beautiful ladies, let me guess the theme came from that game Jools and Garcia play.

"Jep." Julia smiled.

Dave kissed Julie on the cheek and checked out her outfit.

"You look nice Mr. Holmes!" she complimented him.

Morgan was the first to get his vocal abilities back.

"So what are you girls anyway?"

"Sweetcheeks can't you tell, you disappoint me. I thought you paid attention when I'm playing." Garcia teased.

"We're blood elves." Julie replied," I'm a mage, Em is a hunter and Garcia is paladin."

"So what do you think?" Emily studied the faces of the men she worked with everyday.

Spencer was stunned but he smiled, "Morgan once told me he never messes with a woman who knows how to handle a gun, I'm going to add Blood elf women to that."

Hotch smiled, he actually smiled. "You look very impressive ladies."

Morgan winked at Emily and whispered to Garcia "Kevin is going to have a though time keeping the men away from you babycakes."

Garcia gave him a huge smile. "That's the idea Sugar."

Dave offered his arm to both Julie and Garcia and they gladly took it.

After some speeches and announcements Garcia spotted Kevin and she went to find him.

Julie talked to some of the technical staff she met in the last couple of weeks and after a while she grabbed Spencer's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Reid was explaining to her he sucked at dancing but she just smiled.

Rossi was mingling with all the people who he supposedly knew.

And that left Emily with Hotch and Morgan.

"So Derek what do you think of Julie?" she asked the chocolate colored friend.

"She looks nice."

"Nice?"

"Em drop it." Morgan growled.

Spencer was now dancing (or his attempt to) with a girl from the DNA lab. He seemed to enjoy himself.

Morgan searched for Julie and spotted her with a guy he vaguely remembered from the negotiation team. She looked uncomfortable and her eyes looked with Emily's.

"Hotch would you like to dance?" She asked out of the blue. "Derek go rescue Jools would you?"

Aaron looked at Emily and tried to read her. She looked happy, her hair was down and the red outfit looked stunning on her.

"I'd like that!" and he offered her his arm.

At that time the song changed to a slow song and Aaron let out a sigh of relief. Dancing was something he learned because of his background and a slow song was a lot better than the contemporary songs that were played before.

Morgan tapped on Julie's dance partner's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" He didn't wait for an answer and swept Julie away.

"Thanks, he was giving me the creeps." Julie whispered.

Morgan pulled her close and rested his hands on her hips. Julie linked her arms behind his neck and they danced closely.

"Em is dancing with Hotch? How did that happen?"

"She asked him and told me to fetch you."

"They look good together don't they?"

"What Hotch and Em, never gonna happen."

"We'll see."

"You look nice."

"So do you, never pictured you as an alien chaser."

"There is so much you don't know about me."

Julie rolled her eyes at his flirtatious remark.

The evening passed and everyone ended up together at a table near the bar.

They decided to share cab's back home. Kevin and Garcia took one with Morgan and Spencer.

Dave and Julie were sharing one with Hotch and Emily.

"Look you guy's, I'm going to powder my nose for a bit, Em you coming?"

"Naturally."

"Why is it they always go in groups, I don't get that." Spencer sighed.

"Don't bother trying to figure it out man, I've tried with my sisters and all I got were giggles." Morgan answered.

"So you looked nice dancing with Aaron."

"It was nice."

"Nice is that all?"

"What else could there be?"

"Whatever you say Emily."

"So what's going on with you and Derek?"

"He's a good dancer."

"I know that."

"What?"

"You looked cosy"

"Sure Emily, you shouldn't be projecting your love life on mine."

"Oh so that's what it is."

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

On the way back home Emily and Hotch were in their own little worlds. Dave and Julie chattered about the evening and they got out at Dave's apartment.

That left Hotch and Emily in the cab together.

Emily's apartment was up first. When they got close, Emily grabbed her purse.

"I had a good time tonight Hotch, thanks for the dance."

"Anytime."

Silence.

"Well this is me."

"Yeah."

When Emily started to get out Hotch grabbed her wrist.

"Trick or treat Emily?"

She looked at him surprised.

Hotch had figured since she asked him to dance it was now time for him to do something.

"Trick."

At that comment Hotch pulled her close and kissed her briefly. "Goodnight Emily."

Emily blushed and got out of the car.

"Goodnight Hotch."

"Aaron."

"What?"

"Call me Aaron."

Emily bit her lower lip, a habit she had when she was nervous.

"Ok, goodnight Aaron."

She walked to the apartment and opened the door. She turned around and waved.

After she went inside she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She felt funny, good but funny.

In the cab Hotch smiled. Emily Prentiss was one hell of a woman and the way she looked tonight combined with the changing in their relationship since New York had made him determined to find out all there was to this woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Detective Johnson of the Boston P.D. rubbed his temples. He was looking at yet another body of a red-haired woman.

This was the second body which was stabbed in the month November. He had a feeling that the number of bodies was going to increase.

He told CSI to check and double check everything. This was going to be a hard case he figured.

Both women had been prostitutes and were clearly not killed here. They were severely stabbed and the amount of blood at the crime scene was next to nothing.

It was a cold clear night and he looked up to the sky. It could have been a lovely evening but definitely not for this poor woman.

In Quantico the team was working on their paperwork and with J.J. on leave there were fewer cases. The other teams filled that void and all of them were happy with that.

Reid and Emily were helping Julie with her paper. Her subject was something close to her heart. She was comparing criminology in Europe with that of the US.

It was fun to have Reid there because if she needed facts, quotes or data, she could just ask. The young man was a living encyclopaedia.

Julie stretched out for a second.

"Thanks you two but I need a break, my muscles are getting sore from sitting all day."

Emily smiled and Reid looked surprised. He could sit all day and read and write and he wouldn't have a problem.

Julie ruffled Spencer's hair and got up.

"I'm gonna grab something to boost up my energy level, you want something?"

"Coffee!!!" Emily replied.

"Nah I'm fine." Reid answered.

"Em can you check if Hotch and Dave want some?"

"Sure." And Emily walked up the stairs.

Hotch's door was closed and she could here him on the phone so she walked up to Dave.

She knocked and without waiting for an answer entered. She received a huge smile from the older man. He was on the phone too.

Emily formed her hand to the shape of a cup and used her other to make a stirring motion.

Now Dave grinned even more and nodded.

She went on to Hotch. The door was still closed but the phone call had ended.

She knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in."

Emily entered the office of her chief and found him looking upset.

She was surprised. Hotch never showed his emotions, especially to her.

"Hey."

"Em, hi." Hotch quickly composed himself.

"Julie is going for coffee, you want some?"

"Yeah, uh, sure." He answered absently.

Emily walked up to him without him even noticing.

She put her hand on his shoulders and started massaging them.

"Em?" he shivered under her touch.

"You looked like you needed it and you do. What has gotten you into these knots?"

"Haley called about Christmas. She wants to take him away for a week with her new boyfriend."

"And you don't get a say in that?"

"Basically yes."

"Sorry."

"Thanks." Hotch leaned back into her hands and closed his eyes. Her hands were like magic making all the stress disappear.

He looked up and their eyes looked. Emily was puzzled. For a man so in control of his feelings he was letting her read his. And what she saw was something she recognised from the kiss on Halloween. Was he flirting with her?

"I should go, get you your coffee, Julie is probably waiting." She rambled as she rushed out of his office.

Hotch smirked.

Outside the door Emily took a deep breath and composed herself. What was she thinking this was Hotchner she was thinking about, the man who almost ran her out of the BAU himself.

In the bullpen only Garcia noticed that Emily was away longer than expected.

Morgan was arguing with Julie again and she wanted to know what is was about this time so she walked in just as Emily was heading into Dave's office.

"Oh would you two just give it up and do each other already?" she told her best friend and her young intern.

Julie almost choked and Morgan looked at Garcia as if he saw ice burning.

"I'm sorry sweet cheeks what do you mean?"

"Come on it's so obvious, just kiss and we'll all be happy. At least the arguments will stop I hope. What do you say Em?"

"I'm sorry Penelope?" Emily answered absentmindly.

"Derek and Julie need to stop the whole dance and just do each other."

"Well if that makes you two stop arguing about everything I'm all for it."

Julie made a mock face.

"Kiss him eew no way."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean, there are a million women who want to kiss me."

Sensing another argument Emily pulled Julie from her chair and dragged her out of the bullpen.

"Coffee!"

"Sure." Julie replied sticking her tongue out to Morgan.

"She is so childish." Morgan sighed.

"You're one to say that." Garcia replied, "Like arguing all the time isn't childish. And don't tell me it's all her because that one won't fly Sugar."

"Whatever Goddess." Morgan answered getting back to his work.

Emily and Julie didn't talk about what had just happened.

They returned with the coffee and Julie was left with the ones for Dave and Hotch.

Hotch actually smiled at Julie when she had walked in. He knew he had made Emily nervous and now she had sent out their young intern for coffee.

Julie was confused, the man that she had gotten to know hardly ever smiled so what was this about.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Jools, what did Hotch say?" Garcia asked knowing that Hotch could be a cold jerk sometimes.

"It's not something he said." Julie replied, "Something he did. He smiled when I brought him his coffee."

Emily blushed and turned away from her co-workers before they could see. She had a pretty good idea why he was smiling. Damm why did he do this. She was Emily Prentiss and no man ever made nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Agent Jareau, this is Detective Johnson Boston P.D. I think we have some cases you should look at. We have found 4 bodies of women stabbed to dead in the last month. I'll email you the files."

J.J. looked through the files the detective had mailed her.

4 women found dead, all with red hair, 2 prostitutes and 2 students. None of them killed at the crime scene.

She knocked on the door of her supervisor. "Hotch I think we have a case up in Boston."

"Ok give me the files, thanks J.J. briefing in?"

"30 minutes."

"Ok detective Johnson of the Boston P.D. called me with the following.

In the last month they have discovered 4 females. All were stabbed to dead, 2 prostitutes and 2 students and all had red hair. First body was found on November 2nd."

"All souls Day" Morgan replied.

"The second was found on November 17th and victims 3 and 4 were found November 28th."

J.J. gave everyone a copy of the files.

"Wheels up in 45 minutes."

They talked about the case facts and roughly 90 minutes later arrived at Boston airport.

They were greeted by a young female officer who introduced herself as CSI Francisca Verdi and Detective Mick Johnson.

Morgan snickered at the CSI's name expecting an Irish American officer not an Italian. Julie rolled her eyes at the flirtatious man.

Morgan just winked and pulled her to one of the waiting standard black SUV's.

"Come on Red you know you are the only one for me." He flirted with her.

"Yeah me and about half the female population of DC." She shot back.

"Ooh that hurts Red."

"Stop it with the Red."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"Sorry no can do."

Dave shot a look at the backseat and both Derek and Julie abandoned their argument and slipped into working mode.

At the precinct they were showed to a vacant office for the BAU to use.

They were filled in about the latest information and Hotch split them up into teams.

"Dave you take Emily and take the first and second crime scene. It's been a long time but maybe we can find something there that links the scenes and maybe get a idea of where the murders actually occurred."

"On it." Dave and Emily took of with one of the officers who was first on the actual scenes.

"Reid Julie you stay here with J.J. and try to find a commonality in these cases. Try to form a profile and see what you can make of the clues."

"Sure Hotch."

"J.J. work on some statement to make to the public, the murders haven't been highly publicized but with us here it might pick up."

"On it."

"Morgan you're with me, we'll take the last scene."

Reid and Julie sifted though every little piece of evidence.

All the victims were Caucasian, redheads either by colouring or natural causes. All were killed by stabbing but the crime scene wasn't the place where the stabbings had occurred. Too little blood was found.

Near the bodies the CSI's had found pieces of paper. Nothing was on them but a few lines.

After a couple of hours Hotch and Morgan returned to the precinct. Nothing new had turned up at the scene.

Reid had started working on the board and charted everything they had.

Julie was still puzzling with the paper pieces.

Dave and Emily turned up and Emily handed Julie another piece of paper.

"This was all we could find. So what do we have so far?"

Reid started the profile.

"Assuming the murders are related we're talking about a serial killer."

"Male, Caucasian aged 25 to 35."

"The murders took place at another scene; so far we haven't been able to pinpoint the location where the murders occurred."

"Julie? Anything to add?" Dave asked her.

"Not much, if there is a pattern in these murders we haven't cracked it yet. All of the murders point to an extreme form of anger or resentment. The stabbings show signs of rage."

Hotch sighed and processed the data they collected.

"Let's go to the hotel and grab some diner, there's not much we can do now."


	6. Chapter 6

The hotel had seen its best days but was located near the precinct.

The three women shared a room and Dave and Hotch had a room at one side and Morgan and Reid had the one at the other side.

They ended up having diner at a local Italian restaurant.

"Hey Red what's on your mind?" Morgan asked Julie.

"Work."

"No work talk at diner, that's the rule Jools." Emily replied.

"I didn't say anything did I?"

"You need to let it go honey, relax now we need your brain active tomorrow. No use of trying to figure things out now." Rossi told his guardian.

"Ok."

After diner Rossi announced he was calling it a day and J.J. told them she was going back as well and check on the baby. Spencer joined them.

That left Derek and Hotch with Emily and Julie.

"I'm not ready to hit the sack are you?" Julie asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Emily asked her.

"Let's find a bar and just relax for a bit."

"I'm in! What about you guys?"

"A night out with two beautiful women, how can I turn that down." Morgan grinned.

"Hotch?"

Hotch had been trying to get the control of his life back ever since New York. Then Emily got hurt and turned to Morgan and Reid and he felt left out. A bystander within his own team. He there and then decided to change all that.

"Sure I'm in."

The bar was crowded and had a warm atmosphere. Julie and Emily had turned a lot of faces when they walked in. Both Hotch and Morgan noticed and instinctively placed their hands on the lower backs of the girls.

Hotch and Morgan ordered a Heineken and Emily and Julie went for a cocktail the bartender recommended.

After a while a group of twenty some things started singing at the stage in the back of the bar. They actually weren't bad Derek thought.

Julie and Emily were slightly intoxicated from the drink and were giggling. Julie whispered something in Emily's ear and she nodded.

"We are going to the little girls' room, don't you two move ok?"

Derek and Hotch gave them a slightly surprised look.

When they had started their second beer Morgan looked at the stage.

"Hotch look." He whispered to his friend:"What are they up to?"

"I have no idea." He answered amused.

_Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And __no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down_

Julie had grabbed the microphone and had started the song. She flirted with the men in the bar when her eyes locked with Derek's.

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight _

Together Emily and Julie sang the chorus

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart_

Then it was Emily's turn. She was nervous despite of the alcohol in her blood.

She didn't look up when she started to sing.

_There's no escape from love  
Was a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight_

She looked up during the song and found Aaron's eyes. She saw something different; like she had seen the night he kissed her.

It made her more daring.

The girls finished their song and were greeted with a huge applause from the men in the bar.

Neither women were interested in the whispers and offers they received when they left the stage.

The only thing that mattered was the reaction of the guys they came with.

Emily smiled at Aaron and tried to read him. His eyes were darker then normal and he was more relaxed. She slipped into the seat next to him. He looked at her amazed.

"I didn't know you could sing?"

"There is a lot you don't know about me" she flirted back.

A little voice in the back of her head started yelling at her. What are you doing, he's your boss.

Aaron's arm slipped behind her and his hand played with a strand of her hair.

"I liked it!"

She smiled.

At the same time Derek and Julie had a similar conversation. They just worked together so they didn't have to worry about politics.

After the four of them had stared at the crowd in the bar, all lost in their own worlds, they decided to call it a night.

Things were a bit awkward at the door of the girls' room, with J.J. sleeping inside the room. And a goodnight kiss wasn't going to happen with the four of them outside the room.

They said goodnight and went to their own rooms.

Julie and Emily just sighed and an unsatisfied grin appeared on both their faces.

Luckily J.J. was sound a sleep or they would never hear the end of it.

Morgan found Reid reading a forensic magazine and the young man had no clue as to what had Not happened.

Hotch had a grin on his face when he entered the room he and Dave shared.

Dave was still awake and looked at his friend.

"I take it the night out was nice?"

"Very."

"Good. It's good to see you smile again my friend."

"Night Dave."

"Night."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Emily and Julie were up early. Reid found them sipping coffee in the lounge waiting for the others.

"Hey, you're up early." Julie smiled at her friend.

"So are you!"

"Yeah, there is some connection between these murders; I just can't put my finger on what it is."

Emily remained quiet it always took her a little while to fully wake up so she just listened to the genius and the young redhead.

The others joined them for breakfast and they went to the precinct to start their day.

"Agent Hotchner, we have found 2 more bodies." Detective Johnson intruded on their meeting. "I thought you'd want to know right away."

"I did! Thank you." Hotch replied.

So far they hadn't found any connections between the victims apart form their haircolor.

"Ok we'll split up in teams. J.J. you handle the press, there is bound to be more interest now that we have 6 bodies."

"On it!"

"Morgan, Dave you take Julie and go to one scene, Prentiss, Reid and I will take the other. Report back on anything you have."

"Sure!" everyone took off to their tasks.

Emily sighed. She was kneeled down next to the 5th victim. A young woman lay face down in the dirt. Long red hair soaked by last nights rain was scattered over the ground.

"Do we have an ID yet?" she asked the officer on the scene.

"Sorry ma'am, not yet."

"We need to catch this guy Hotch, before he escalates even further."

Reid was surveying the surrounding area.

"Hotch, Em come look at this."

"Another piece of paper."

"Bag it Reid let's get it back to the precinct."

David and Morgan looked over the scene. Julie was talking to the officer who had found the body. Pictures of the scene were taken.

The ME had just finished his first exam and slowly turned the body.

A shock went through both Morgan and Rossi.

"Oh my…."

"Derek keep Julie away from the scene."

Morgan nodded and went to find his young colleague.

"Hotchner."

"We have a problem! Victim number 6 could be Julie's twin."

"Keep her away from the body and meet back here."

"Ok."

"Morgan what's going on? I've seen bodies before you know."

"Believe me you don't want to see this one."

Julie walked up to the scene when Morgan grabbed her arm.

"I'm not a child Morgan." She told him anger clear in her voice.

"Trust me you don't need to see this."

Julie pulled away from Morgan's grip and walked to the body.

Shock washed over her face when she saw the young woman.

Morgan tried to grab hold of her but she pushed him away.

"I'm fine."

She canvassed the area and her eye fell on a piece of paper not far from the body.

"Derek hand me an evidence bag please?"

She grabbed the piece of paper with a pair of tweezers she always carried to the scenes and placed it in the bag.

"We need to get this analyzed."

Back at the precinct every member of the BAU was shocked at the pictures both victims.

It looked like this guy was getting more vicious every time.

"Julie because of obvious reasons you are assigned to victimology and you are not to go out without one of us present, you understand that."

"But sir..."

'Juliana please?" Rossi pleaded with his goddaughter.

"No buts you want to work this case you stay here, otherwise I'm sending you back to DC." Hotch replied.

"Yes sir."

The day passed and the team tried to find the connection between these attacks.

So many loose ends. Emily rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming up.

Julie was deep in thought.

She was staring at the board and trying to avoid seeing the resemblance between herself and victim number 6.

Reid was working on a geographical profile, charting all the dumpsites.

Garcia was back in DC trying to find common ground between all victims.

Hotch and Dave were in a meeting with J.J. trying to find the best way to deal with the media.

Julie grabbed the piece of paper she had found at the scene. She looked at it more closely and looked at the symbol written on it.

"Detective where is your lab?" she asked Detective Johnson.

"I'll show you."

"Em, I'll be right back. I need to check something."

"Ok, call if you find out something."

"Hey Francisca, I need your help." Julie smiled as she handed her the evidence bag.

"You used to be a CSI right?" Francisca replied.

"Forensic researcher actually but."

"Why don't you do it then?"

Julie cut off a small corner of the paper and placed it under the microscope.

"Francisca what does this look like to you?"

Both women looked at the tiny piece of evidence.

"Looks like fibres from a plant ore something."

"I've seen this before." Julie said trying to remember where she had seen it.

"Let's analyze it."

Emily received a message on her cell from Julie.

Em pieces of paper aren't paper.

On my way back get everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was anxious for what Julie had found. When she arrived all eyes were focussed on her. She gave Dave and Spencer a quick smile as she went to stand infront of the board with all leads they had so far.  
"This," she spoke as she held up the evidencebag with the vital fabric in it;" is not paper, it is however organic. I analized it and it's papyrus."  
"As in egyptian papyrus?"Em asked.  
"Yes and no, it's like the papyrus used in ancient scrips but it's not old."  
"Do you have any idea where someone could find a piece like this?" Hotch asked her.  
"At the university probably, Harvard teaches Egyptology." Reid replied before Julie could.  
"Ok let's go there."Hotch told his team." J. ahead that we're coming. Emily you're with Morgan talk to the dean and the counselors, see what you can find out, Reid you and Julie asked around among students,Dave we'll go talk to the professor of Egyptology."

Morgan and Emily were done quickly as none of the counselers had any idea who the unsub could be.  
Dave and Hotch were still talking to the professor and Reid and Julie had been questioning the students.  
Julie started to tense up as she sensed someone was watching her. She looked around and saw Reid talking to a young skinny man. He wasn't looking at Reid instead his eyes were on her.  
She saw Morgan and Emily coming towards her in the hall below.  
Before both she and reid realised it the young man had pushed Reid aside and the next thing Julie knew she felt a stinging pain in her left arm as she went tumbling down the staircase.  
Morgan and Emily rushed to her side weapons drawn and Reid tried to follow the man who assulted Julie.

Julie's head was pounding and as she tried to open her eyes a bright white light made her shut them instandly.  
"Hey honey."  
Morgan had been the one who had been with her since she was taken to the hospital.  
Julie opened her eyes and bright blue ones met a pair of worried brown ones.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Like I crashed into a marble floor."she joked.  
Morgan smirked at her comment "You remember what happened?"  
"Yeah, did you get him?"  
"Sorry baby, he got away from Reid."  
"He was staring at me, I felt it."  
"Don't worry we won't let him get to you."  
Julie leaned back on her pillow.  
"The Doc says you're gonna be OK, your head will be sore for a while and you have a couple of stitches on your left upper arm. Dave is going over everything with Reid."  
"It's not Reids fault you know. I talked to him briefly before and he seemed normal."

A knock sounded and Dave's head appeared around the door. "How is my little princess?"  
Morgan expected a smart comeback but was surprised at Julie's reaction.  
"I kinda need a hug from my surrogate father?"  
David pulled his godchild into a warm embrace.  
"I just talked to you doctor and you are allowed to leave the hospital if we check you every hour."  
Julie nodded.  
"Morgan we're gonna work in teams so that one of us is with Jools all the time. I wanted to ask you to stay with her at nights."  
"Sure!"  
"Hotch is staying with Em to be safe and Reid and J.J. are teamed up as well. As for me I'll take the nigh watch."  
"But"  
"No buts young lady, you better listen to me or I'm sending you back to you grandfather in England."  
Julie sighed and resigned herself to her fate. 


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan quickly learned that waking Julie up every hour of the night was a lot to handle.  
It meant waking up every hour for him as well and he discovered after the second time Julie was not pleased with being waked from her sleep.

"Jools wake up!" he whispered.  
"Don't wanna."Julie mumbled.  
"Sweety!"  
"Auch what was that for?"  
"What?"  
"You punched me."  
"I did not."  
"Yes you did."  
"Then you obviously had it comming, I hate being waked in the middle of the night."  
"Hey don't shoot me I'm just doing what Rossi ordered."  
"You need to work on you methodes then."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Waking me up. You need to work on your methodes because I can't promise you you won't get smacked again."  
"Well I guess this means your brain is still functioning well. Go back to sleep Julie."  
"Night Morgan."  
"Hey we're sleeping in the same room here, call me Derek will ya."  
"Sure."Julie replied sleepy.

The next morning Julie woke up in Derek's arms. Somehow during the night they had ended up sleeping in the same bed. She had a killer headacke.  
She looked at her roommate for the night and sighed.  
Morgan looked good even when he had obviously not had enough sleep.  
Julie tried to sit op in the bed but as soon as she did the room had started spinning.  
Morgan felt her move and opened his eyes just in time to keep her from faling down.

"You ok honey? Lay still I'll get your meds."  
He got up and poored her a glass of water and grabbed the bottle from the bathroom.  
Handing her her pills and the glass he sat down on the bed.  
"Thanks!" Julie smiled a small smile.  
"You do realise that Rossi is not going to let you come in today to work, do you?"  
"Believe me I know better than to mess with a Rossi. If I go against Dave he'll ship me off to Mama Rossi and trust me If you think Dave is bossy you haven't met his mama yet."  
"So you're going to be a good girl than?"  
"I'm always a good girl, although seeing you here in you boxers I might be convinced to be a naughty girl." she winked at him.  
Morgan actually blushed.  
"Get well Julie and maybe just maybe I'll hold you to that."

A knock on the door interupted their banter.  
"You two decent?"Rossi's voice sounded from the other side of the door.  
"Nothing you ain't seen before man."Morgan smiled as he opened the door.  
"Go shower, Hotch is expecting you in 30."  
"Yeah boss."  
Rossi walked up to Julie and sat down on the bed.  
"Please tell me you didn't hit him last night?"  
"Dave!" Julie replied ;"Would I do that?"  
"Yes!"  
"I may have, everything is fussy. Stupid headacke!"  
"You are grounded for today, I'm going to order breakfast and after that we both are going to sleep."  
"Yes sir."  
"Juliana!"  
"Sorry."

As Rossi was ordering roomservice Morgan appeared from the shower.  
He was grinning at the sight before him. The meds he had given Julie were kicking in and she was fighting to stay awake.  
He gave Rossi a nod and grabbed his cell from the table next to the bed he and Julie had shared the previous night.  
He looked at the sleepy woman and when their eyes linked they both realised Rossi would kill Derek if he'd ever find out they'd slept in the same bed.  
"Hey you, behave!"he smiled as he stroked her hair.  
She just nodded.  
"Get well sweety." he whispered as he quickly placed a kiss on her forehead.

Rossi looked at the couple couple were oblivious to his pressence and he grinned at the idea that their hotshot agent was finally falling for a woman.  
He knew Julie would be worried about his reaction but all he wanted for his guardian was to be happy. He knew the boy to be a flirt when it came to the oposite sex but he knew him to have a good heart.  
It was going to be fun and watch this develope but teasing Morgan would be fun too. He wasn't going to make this easy for the young man. 


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan was met by Emily and Reid. They filled him in on the latest news. Appearently their unsub hadn't taken his discovery very well and he had explodes in anger.  
Killing 3 women in less then 36 hours.  
Morgan sighed.  
'We need to find this guy Hotch and we need to find him fast."  
"I know Derek but so far we only have the papyrus and the discribtion Reid and Julie gave us and to be honest it's not much to go on."  
"So we have three more bodies, here, here and here. The pattern seems ramdom but I'll try to figure out if it is random or planned." Reid said as he marked the dumpsites on the map.  
"We obviously pissed him off." Emily added. "Julie ok?"  
"Yeah a headacke but otherwise she seems fine, the meds make her sleepy so my guess is Rossi is ordering her to sleep as soon as she has had some breakfast."  
"Dave's worried, he promissed her dad he would take care of her like she was his own and I think she is like a daughter to him." Hotch replied.  
"I wish Julie was here, it's nice to bounce ideas of on her."Reid and Julie had gotten close and he was considering her one of his best friends.  
"Maybe when she's awake we can run things by her and Dave and get their input." Emily said and Hotch just nodded.  
"Reid, Morgan take sites one and two, Em you're with me on site three. J.J. start working on a press release."  
"On what? We haven't gotten anything."J.J. replied.  
"I know but we are going to have to give the press something."

At the same time Dave was snorring and woke Julie up from her drug indused sleep.  
Her head was still hurting but not as much as it was before. Ahe grabbed Dave's notebook and started going through the notes he had made.  
The was a sketch of the dumpsites and discriptions of the victims. Several possible profiles were in there and Julie smiled when she realised just why her godfather was a legend in his field.  
A soft knock sounded waking Dave from his sleep imidiately.  
He grabbed his gun and made sure Julie kept silent.  
"Who is it?"  
"Ehm it's Reid."  
"Damm it boy you scared me from my sleep."  
"I'm sorry sir I could come back later."Reid stuttered.  
"Get in here. I'm awake now."  
Reid filled Dave in on the current situation and Dave rubbed his eyes. This case was getting to him and that really didn't happen to often.  
"This is getting out of hand. Reid get the others in here for a meeting,I want Julie's input in this as well. She'sseen him just like you so maybe you can trigger each others memories."  
"I can..." Julie started but she was cut of by both Reid and Rossi.  
"You stay put!"  
Julie pouted but didn't move from her spot.

Not long after that the rest of the team crashed in the hotelroom Julie occupied.  
Emily hooked up her notebook and Garcia appeared on screen.  
They discussed all the facts they had and started on motives and triggers.  
Julie's head was trobbing but she wanted to be a part of this so she remained quiet about it.  
She stared at the map on the notebook with the marked dumpsites as her collegues talked things over.  
She started to think about the map. She had seem that pattern before but where and how did papayrus fit in to the picture.  
She leaned back against Reid and rested her head for a little while.  
Reid looked worried but she told him with one look she was fine.  
"Egypt, paper, what else..."  
"We do not want a panic started among redheaded women in this town so we have to be very precise about what we put in the press release." she heared Hotch say.  
"Em? can I have the notebook for a second?" she asked her ravenhaired friend.  
"Sure."Emily replied as she handed her the portable computer.  
"You know something Julie?" Dave asked.  
"I don't know but I have seen this pattern before. I just don't know where." 


	11. Chapter 11

Juliana's head was pounding and the conversation was becomming a blur.  
As the team was figuring out what to tell the press Julie was wrecking her brain on the missing piece of the puzzle.  
Her head was killing her so she deceided to get a glass of water.  
As she got up from the bed the room around her started spinning and she couldn't stay up.  
"Jools." Rossi rose to his feet to catch her but he was too late. Lucky for Julie Morgan and Reid weren't and they caught her just before she landed on the floor.  
Emily grabbed the bottle with julie's painkillers and a glass of water as the two younger men pushed the redhead back on the bed.  
"Juliana Elisabeth Sophia Crane what the hell was that...."Rossi was yelling at her;"how long have you felt this bad?"  
Rossi was sick with concern and as a result he was yelling at his beloved goddaughter.  
"Please no yelling Dave."

"Everybody out, we'll continue this somewhere else, miss wise ass her needs to rest and since she's not telling us when she's feeling like crap, I guess I'll be the one to judge that from now on!"  
Julie wanted to tell him it wasn't that bad but she knew better. One this was an arguement she wasn't gonna win anyway and two she did feel like crap.  
Everyone walked to the door and Rossi checked up on the young woman.

"Morgan?"  
"Yeah man?"  
"You mind babysitting her for a while?"  
"No problem."Morgan grinned.  
At the word babysit Julie's eyes shot fire at her godfather;"I Am Not a child!"  
"As long as your acting like one expect to be treated like one." Rossi shot back at her."If she gives you any kind of trouble you let me know and she's off to my mothers'."  
Rossi kissed Jools goodnight and left for the others.

"Ok let's have it."Julie said as soon as Rossi left the room.  
"let's have what Red?"  
"Ohh I don't know maybe that I should have told you guys I wasn't feeling well or that Dave is right and he should schip me off to mama Rossi or..."  
Morgan smiled; "Now why would I say that to you?"  
"Maybe because it's true."Julie sighed.  
"If you know it already what's the point in me telling you. Besides you're in enough trouble with Dave already."  
"so no lecture?"  
"Not by me." Morgan reached over and stroked her cheek."I just want you to be ok."  
julie pushed her head back into the pillows, the meds were kicking in and she knew she would be asleep soon.  
"Morgan?"  
"yeah?"  
"Stay?"  
Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around her."Shhh go to sleep."  
Julie snuggled into his chest and she fell asleep.  
Sleep was something Derek wouldn't be getting for a while yet. His mind was trying to figure out this serial killer and between that and the sleeping woman in his arms sleep didn't come easy."  
When he felt his eyelids getting heavy he got to the bathroom careful not to wake Julie.  
Julie had woken up when she felt his weight leave the bed.  
She got up as well and headed to the chair where she had left her sleeping clothes. Quickly she changed into them and as she walked back to the bed she almost tumbled into Morgan.  
He grabbed her to make sure neither of them would fall over.  
"Jewel, you scare the crap out of me, I thought you were a sleep."  
"Sorry but I woke up and changed clothes, these are nicer to sleep in." She replied as she pointed to her tanktop and boxers.  
Realising he was still holding her, Morgan guided her back to the bed.  
He crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
Julie was surprised and looked at him questionably.  
"What? you know just as well as I do we're gonna end up this way anyhow so maybe this way we can get a full night sleep."he replied.  
A small smile spread over Juliana's face as she felt his warm body spooning hers.  
"Night Derek."  
"Night Jewel." Morgan whispered as he inhaled her scent.  
Ohh man he was in trouble now. He was falling for her fast and hard.  
He placed a small kiss on the top of her head and both drifted off. 


	12. Chapter 12

The team wrecked their brain on this killingspree. The unsub was escalating rapidly and needed to be stopped.  
9 women were murdered in a short period of time and dumped at different locations.  
Reid was staring at the map. Geographic profiling hadn't gotten them much, the oly had the dump sites and not the site of the actual killing.  
He was thinking about what Julie had said. A pattern she had seen before but she couldn't place it.  
Maybe he should just ask her but he was reluctend because of her headacke.  
The local Pd hadn't found the man who had attacted her yet so they were not getting closer.

Reid deceided to step outside for a while, maybe the cold winter air would clear his mind.  
"Hey where are you going Reid?" Emily wondered as she was almost knocked down by the brilliant doctor.  
"Need to clear my head so I'm getting some fresh air."  
"That sounds good, mind if I join you?"  
"Nope let's go, I just have to tell Hotch or Rossi where we are going."

Emily and Reid ended up on the roof of the building that had been their home away from home for the last couple of days.  
"Hmmmm this feels nice." emily sighed:"I needed the cold."  
Reid smiled as his stuffed his hands deeper in his pockets.  
He and Emily had been standing there for a couple of minutes when Emily pointed to the sky.  
"Now I know it's wintertime."  
Reid looked at her questionably.  
"Orion, the hunter."She pointed up. "No matter where I was when I was little, I would always try to spot it in the wintersky. Well exept when I was on the southern hemisphere..."  
"Orion, the hunter, that's it..." Reid mumbled as he stormed back into the building leaving behind a stunned Emily Prentiss.  
"Reid wait, what is it? Where are you going?" she yelled after him.

Rossi, Hotch and JJ. were sipping their coffee as reid barged in.  
Not saying anything he ran to the map and studied it for a little while.  
After a few seconds Emily ran in as well.  
"Em what's going on?"JJ. asked her friend.  
"I don't know, one minute we were staring at the stars and the next thing I know he's racing back here."

They all walked to the map where Reid was drawing lines between the different locations.  
"He's following the stars in the constellation Orion, Look!"  
Reid stepped away as he showed them the map.  
"Well I be dammed the boy is right, it's not complete though is it?"Rossi replied.

"Goddess of eternal whisdom, how may I help you?" Garcia's voice sounded through the room.  
"Garcia can you cross ref the dumpsites with a map of the constellation Orion?"  
"For you my genius anytime."  
A map of all the locations appeared on Emily's notebook and projected on top of it where the same lines as Reid had drawn.  
"A perfect match." Hotch said," garcia can you pinpoint the location of the missing star?"  
"Sure, one sec, there it is, the location is forwarded to your cell Sir."  
Reid starred at the picture on the screen." The star is called betelgeuse or alpha Orionis, the Red giant."  
"Ok garcia thanks for now we'll get back to you."Hotch told the analist.  
"Ok Garcia out."

"So now what?" Emily sighed,"we have a location but no way in knowing when he's gonna strike again or where he's killing these women or why."  
"It's a start Em, let's just go from here."  
Emily and JJ. rubbed their temples.  
"Everyone let's head to the hotel, get some sleep and let's look at this tomorrow with fresh eyes."

They grabbed their coats and went back to the hotel for some much need rest. 


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the hotel Rossi gave Hotch a new set of keys. Hotch looked at his friend questionably and looked for an awnser.  
"I booked you another room, I'll bunk with Reid. It's me who put Julie in our room and I feel a little more relaxed knowing Morgan is with her, with the unsub still uncaptured'  
"You sure? we can share you know. Reid will be fine on his own."  
"No get some sleep Aaron, you look like crap no offence. Boston is not the city for you."  
"I can handle it Dave."  
"I know, but it still my friend."  
"Goodnight Dave."

Dave checked on Julie and when he saw his goddaughter and coworker sound asleep in each others arms he smiled.  
Morgan was a good guy and Dave knew that. He wanted Julie happy and if Morgan was the man to make her happy who was he to stand in their way.  
He worte a note for Morgan and pushed it underneath the door.  
Back in his new room Hotch rubbed his eyes. Dave was right this was not the city for him. The reaper had caused to much pain.  
Jack and Hayley had been forced to leave their normal life because of him and Hotch blaimed himself for it.  
A soft knock on the door enterupted his thoughts.  
He opened the door and found Emily. She looked worried.  
"Em what is it, what's wrong?"  
"You tell me."  
"What?"  
"You look like crap, you have all of us worried."  
"I'm fine."  
"sure." Emily sighed and stood her ground with her boss. She wasn't going anywhere unless he had talked to her.  
Hotch sized her up and deceided she wasn't leaving so he let her into his room.  
"Em I am fine, I can do my job."  
"It's not the job I'm.. we're worried about. How are you holding up?"  
Hotch sighed, she could read him like a book. Ever since New York they had been getting closer and now she was here worried about him.  
"I miss him you know." he replied "I miss my son and it's all my fault."  
"Excuse me, your fault? Foyet killed those people, Foyet hurt you, he threatened your son. How is all of this your fault. You were doing your job just like we all are."  
"If I had taken..."Hotch started but he was cut off by Emily.  
"You would have betrayed everything you believe in, everything we stand for."  
Hotch turned to the window and stared.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder."It's not your fault. Jack is fine and he loves you, you know that."  
Aaron turned around and faced Emily. Their eyes locked and stared for what seemed like started to turn away whe Hotch found himself reaching out for her.  
He cupped her face and gave her a little smile.  
"Thanks Emily, I really needed to hear that."  
Emily blushed under his intense stare. she closed her eyes and so did Hotch. They leaned into each other and for a brief moment their lips met.  
Hotch broke the kiss not his stare.  
"When we get back home you and I need to talk about this."  
"I know."  
Emily smiled and Aaron smiled back.  
"You know you should do that more often."  
"What?"  
"Smile."  
"I'll try."Hotch smirked.  
Emily walked to the door followed by Hotch.  
As she tried to open the door Hotch pulled her back to him.  
He kissed her again thsi time more eagerly.  
"Night Emmy."  
"Night Aaron."  
She opened the door and walked to the room she was sharing with JJ, trying deperately to get rid of the blush on her cheeks.  
As she walked in she found JJ. in a restless sleep. She grabbed the sheets and replaced them over the sleeping JJ.  
That seemed to do the trick and JJ. settled.  
With a smile on her face Emily fell asleep that night, as did Hotch for the first time in what seemed like years.

The next morning Julie woke up in Derek's arms. The headacke seemed to have gone down during the night.  
As she moved she flet Morgan's arms tighten around her.  
"Where do you think you're going."he asked her his voice still thick with sleep.  
"Bathroom."  
"Hurry back!"  
Julie grinned as she crawled out of the bed and mad her way to the bathroom.  
she spotted a note at the door and picked it up.  
When she got back to bed Derek had gone back to checked her cell for the time and climed back under the covers.  
"Hmmm better." she heard Morgan whisper as he wrapped his arms around her again.  
After a few more hours of sleep Morgan woke up.  
The sun was teasing Julie as it was shining in her face.  
Morgan smiled. This was a nice way to wake up.  
Normally the alarm, a phonecall or Clooney woke him but the young redhead needed a couple of minutes to adjust to being awake.  
"Hey prettygirl wake up it's morning."he whispered.  
"Don't wanna...."  
"come on." he pushed away a stain of hair and deceided to take a chance.  
Carefully not to chase her away he kissed her on her lips.  
"Now that's something I could get used to." she mumbled.  
Morgan reached over to kiss her again when he spotted the note on Julie's nightstand.  
"You find this or was someone checking up on us last night?"  
Julie sat up a bit more and adjusted her pillows."I found it at the door but I wouldn't be surprised if Dave has checked up on us."  
Morgan red the note.  
"what?"  
"Reid has figured out the pattern."  
"he did?"Julie was wide awake now. The pattern had been bugging her for some time.  
"It's Orion the constellation, that's the way he placed them. What the hell does that have to do with papyrus?"  
"Actually a lot Derek. We call the constellation Orion the warrior because of greek and roman mythology. But in ancient Egypte the constellation was seen as ruler in the world of the dead."  
"So it's likely our unsub did study Egyptology at the university."  
"Yeah."  
"So our unsub could be the man who attacked you."  
"Yeah."  
A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts.  
Morgan grabbed his shirt and awnsered the door.  
He quickly exchanged a word with Rossi before he returned to the room.  
"I need to go, we need to catch this guy."  
"Ok" Julie replied.  
As she was searching for her clothes she was stopped by Morgan.  
"You are staying here. Rest ok!"  
"But,..."  
"No buts. Rossi's orders and mine."  
Julie stuck out her tongue but it was missed by Morgan who had entered the bathroom.  
"JJ. is coming by and she keep you up to speed."  
Morgan gathered his stuff and kissed Julie goodbye.  
"Go to sleep baby, leave this to us we'll get him I promise."  
"Keep me informed Morgan!"  
"Will do so ma'am."  
Julie got back to sleep as Morgan made his was downstairs to the others. 


	14. Chapter 14

The team regrouped at the locoal PD and stared at the board.  
In bright red lines the crimescenes were linked and formed Orion.  
A big red dot marked the missing star Betelgeuse. The next crimescene.  
Morgan sighed. "So now we have the location but we still don't know where this guy is killing these women and where he picks them up."  
This case was frustrating, they knew so much but could do nothing with it.  
"We have to get a profile out." Hotch told them.  
"I'll plan a meeting and after that I'm off to Julie." J.J. replied.

"Our unsub is a white male probably between 25 and 35 years old." Hotch started.  
"He is likely to be very inteligent and we believe he has studied Egyptology at the University."  
"We believe he is a loner and despite his high intelligence he is but an average we look into his past we are likely to find, he comes from a broken or disfunctional home were he was abused as a child.  
Because his hate is directed towards women we believe he was abused by a female rolemodel, a mother, caretaker etc."  
It is possible he displayed psychiatric problems from the time he was a little boy." Morgan continued.  
"This man could be suicidal and is not affraid of a confrontation.  
We have the probable location of the next crimescene but since his MO tells us he kills somewhere else, we can only observe that location." Emily added.  
"It s possible the man we are looking for has attackted one of our agents and we will provide you with a sketch after this meeting." J.J. took over.  
"We need you all to be on the alert of this guy, he is escalating fast and likely to kill soon."  
If and when we have more information we will let you know."

An officer suplied the cops with the sketch of their unsub.

"Reid, you and Morgan go back to the Campus and try to find out who this guy is." Hotch told his team after the briefing.  
"J.J. go to Julie and keep her up to date, make sure she rests but pick her brain for ideas. Since she's fresh out of school and has European knowlage maybe she can find a new angle."

He speeddialed for Garcia.  
"Athena goddess of all wisdom of the FBI here, what can I do for you kind Sir?"  
"Garcia can you get the video surveillance of the University on Julies attacker? And also on the Egyptologyclasses. Also I need a list of all the students in that class and their attendence shedule and grades."  
"No problem, Garcia out."  
"Let's go over what we got so far guys and see if we missed anything." Rossi sighed.

A soft knock woke Julie from her slumber.  
J.J. walked in with a bag from the local deli.  
"Hmm that smells good."  
"Coffee for me and hot chocolate and a bagel for you."  
"thanks."

Julie was starting to feel better, the pain in her head was still there but at a level that she could handle.  
J.J. told her about the case and Julie was trying to figure out if she had seen anything like that before.

"At times like these , I wished my dad was still alive. He was so good at thinking outside the box." She sighed.  
"Dave hasn't told us much about your dad, what was he like? Or is that too hard to talk about?" J.J. replied.  
"hmmpf No it's not hard , He died over 15 years ago so it's do you want to know?"  
"I know he was one of Dave's best friends and he and Dave worked together at the beginning of the BAU. But that's about it."  
"Andrew worked as a detective in New York and studied pshycology. He met my mom at a seminar on serial rapists in London. My mom was a travelagent at the time and she had arranged the trip for the american cops."  
"After the seminar he and my mom kept in touch and after a while she moved to New York.  
Andrew had met Dave in highschool and remained best friends even after college. When Andrew was dealing with a serial arsonist in New York, Dave was called in to help. Profiling was a new thing and most cops didn't believe in it."  
"They still don't."J.J. laughed.  
"Yeah not much has changed I supose. Anyway Dave was asked by his supervisors to recrute Andrew for a new unit, specialising in preventing crimes and minimising the number of crimes commited by serialoffenders.  
He did and they, together with Jason Gideon and two others, stared the unit we now know as the BAU." Julie paused a minute to drink het coco.

"According to my mom they were a weird bunch of guys, too smart for their ow damm good as she called it.  
They are the ones that started to write down and compare the data that already was known and started researching the things they didn't know."

"So where did you come into the picture?"  
"hahaha about 28years ago I suppose. You know the history of the BAU from there on I think.  
Andrew and Dave were out on a case in Chicago and one day my principal got me out of my class. I knew then that something was wrong. My mom was wating for me accompanied by two FBI agents I had met at one of the office parties.  
They told me my dad was killed in the line of duty. Some idiot Mobster wannabee killed him and injured Dave. 'Till this day Dave won't talk about his injuries, stating they were not important."

"How did you take it?"  
"Ok I think, I was able to talk about it and Andrew always told me that if something happened to him, he needed me and my mom to be happy and go on living.  
My mom didn't do so well so she moved the both of us to the Netherlands. From there on I learned Dutch and spend my summerbreaks with mama Rossi."

"You think Dave blames himself for Andrews dead?"  
"I don't know for sure, a part of him does I think. But Dave was injured and he knows enough about this, we need to focus on the case."

Back at the precinct Hotch had received a call from Garcia, she had looked at the footage and compared it with the class pictures.  
"I think I have a name sir. His name is Leon Brown, he's 27 years old and has been in the system since his mother was arrested for prostitution when he was 6 years old.  
The authorities didn't think she was fit to raise him. He has been treated for a manic depression at the age of 20 and has studied Astronomy before he started with the Egyptologyclasses this year."

"Thanks Garcia!"  
"you're welcome, Garcia out."  
"Ok we have a name let's get the team together and find this guy before he kills again." 


	15. Chapter 15

So people what do you think?  
It's my first CM fanfic and I hope you like it please let me know Greetz Scylla09 


	16. Chapter 16

The local PD was on high alert. Leon Brown had to be found.  
Cops were searching the campus, university and any locations where this man could be.  
Emily had called J.J. and brought her up to speed.  
J.J. had to get back to the precinct in order to prepare a pressconference.  
Julie was joined by a young detective and she was really hyper. She couldn't stand being away from it all but new that she had to remain where she was, in order to stay safe and not be in the way of the others. Her headacke was lessening but the meds she was on made her feel fuzzy and not clear headed.

The team had a name and thanks to Garcia a number of adresses and she did a full backgroundcheck on Leon Brown.  
The man had a small criminal record containing charges for animal abuse, theft from a likorstore and he had been charged with setting fire on his highschoolgym, but the charges didn't stick.  
Before he was admitted for his Manic depressive disorder he had tried to take his own life by slashing his wrists.  
Hotch , Morgan and Reid were looking over the data provided by their computerwizz.  
Emily and J.J. were working on the pressconference and Rossi was staring out of a window overlooking the town.

"You ok Dave?" Hotch asked as he walked to his longtime friend.  
"I guess so."  
Hotch raised an eyebrow at his comment;"What's on your mind?"  
"Julie, I'm worried about her. She is an intern and has already done more fieldwork than most rookies in their first 6 months."  
"This is about her concussion? She is going to be fine Dave."  
"I know but I made her dad a promise to keep her safe and I haven't done that now have I?"  
"There is no way you could have predicted this, you know that."  
"When this case is done, she has passed her 300 hours internship."  
"And?"  
"I want her to finish this case up and write it all down with our help and than she is done."  
"Does she know that?"  
"No."  
"Goodluck with that my friend, I'm not telling her that's your task."  
"She'll hate me for it but at least I know she is safe. She is a criminalist no need to be out here with us." "Ok."  
"Thanks!"

"Hotch we have his home adress, let's go."Morgan Yelled from across the room.

"Leon Brown open up, this is the FBI."  
No answer.  
Hotch nodded and the SWAT team broke through the door followed by the team.  
After all the rooms were checked and cleared and no one was there, the team went looking around for clues.

"Guys!"Emily called out;"Look at this."  
Emily had found some sort of shrine with pictures of Red haired women. All the photo's were dammaged like some had taken his rage out on them.  
There were several books there on astronomy and Egyptology.  
One picture stook out. It was a woman in her late 30ies and it looked old. It had the word whore written all over it.  
"His mother maybe." Emily claimed.  
"Any clue as where he could be now? And where he is abducting these women?" Morgan asked.  
"Nope."

Hotch called out to the chief of detectives and told him to process the scene for everything and anything.

"Hotch I'm going to check up on Julie ok?" Morgan told his supervisor.  
"Sure, we'll be there as soon as we can, it's getting late now anywways and we need to eat too."

The detective in Julie's room opened the door after a short knock was heard. After he had confirmed Morgan was allowed to go in he left for his station and Morgan seated himself on Julie's bed.  
"So what did you find, did you get him? No of course you didn't get him otherwise you wouldn't be here. Any leads anything?" Julie rattled as soon as she saw his handsome face.  
"Slowdown baby you're giving Me a headacke. We didn't get him no, we did find somesort of shrine with pictures and a lot of stuff on astronomy and Egypt."  
"Anything to lead you to him?"  
"Nothing so far but CSI is still looking."  
"You look tired Derek."  
"I'm fine, I could use a hug though."  
Julie smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Don't kill me but i'm kind of glad you're not out there with us, I don't want to see you get hurt again."  
"Hey!" Julie replied;"You are all out there and can get hurt too you know."  
"I know but you fit his MO and I don't want him anywhere near you ok."  
"Goodthing David has me grounded then huh."  
Morgan looked back at her and when their eyes met they both felt a spark between them. Morgan closed the space between them and carefully brushed his lips against hers.  
It was brief but both of them knew something had changed when they crossed that line.  
Derek rested his head against her forehead and sighed.  
"Dave's gonna kill me now isn't he?"  
"Let him try, he knows I will kill him too if he does that. I told him so when I turned 16."  
"Promise me you are going to stay here and stay safe untill we have this guy!"  
"Yes dad." Julie teased.  
"No not dad, believe me the feelings I'm feeling have nothing to do with fatherly feelings."  
"Ok for you then."  
"Good, now sit up and act normal because I have a feeling the rest of the team will be here any second."  
Julie just smiled.

Not long after the rest of the team met up in Julie's room and ordered diner as they discussed the case. 


	17. Chapter 17

Heavy snow was falling on Boston when the BAU agents woke that following morning.  
J.J. and Emily looked out their hotelroom window and sighed.  
"It's so beautiful, it's a shame our unsub is still on the loose." Emily said.  
"Yeah it is. We'll get him Em."  
"I just hope it's in time and no one else gets hurt."  
"Speaking of someone who got hurt, did you see Morgan and Julie?" J.J. laughed.  
Emily smiled."Oh yeah, our womanizer has finally fallen and he has fallen hard."  
"They look cute together don't they! I wonder how long that has been going on?"  
"Not that long I think, the flirting and banter between them has always been there but this look was new.I just hope Derek doesn't get spooked by these feelings. They could be heading for something good."  
"well we have a killer to catch let's get ready for work." J.J. said as she made her way to the shower.

A couple of rooms down Hotch had just spoken to his son. After Hayley's dead the two Hotchner men had gotten even closer than they had already been. Hotch still felt guilty about Hayley but lots of therapysessions with the FBI appointed Psyhologist were actually helping.  
Hotch was a man who didn't like talking about his feelings and usually bottled everything up in order not to bother anyone.  
But he couldn't do that anymore, he had a son and Jack needed the best father there was.  
He had spoken to Dave about his guilt and Dave convinced him to go see the psychologist.  
Dave had suffered from feeling guilty and responcible himself after Andrew was killed and for the first couple of years he couldn't even look Julie in the eye. Julie's mother hadn't handled the dead of her husband well at the time, picking Julie up and moving the both of them to homecountry.  
At the time Dave thought it was better for them to be in the Netherlands and away from it all, but his relationship with Julie cooled down .  
Julie was Dave's goddaughter and if that happened to them,Hotch knew it could happen to him and his son.  
There was no way he was going to let that happen so he went to therapy. To much of his surprise it actually helped.  
As for Jack, he was worried about his boy. Jack pulled to Hotch, keeping him within looking distance. Hotch didn't want the boy out of his site either but he knew in order to raise Jack to be a happy stable man he had to let him go. He promised Hayley he would teach Jack about love and he was determent to do so.  
So babysteps were in order for both Hotchnermen. It started with Hotch returning to work, Jack would be staying with Penelope and the youngest Hotchner had taken a liking to the extravert computerwizz.  
Garcia adored him and Hotch knew his son was in good hands.  
On the ocassional time that Garcia would be with them on a case, either Hayley's sister, Will or even his brother Sean would look after Jack.  
Hotch shook off his thought and got into the shower in order to get ready for what hopefully would be a productive day.

Dave was shaving as he thought back to the night before.  
When the team entered Julie's room, the tension between Morgan and his goddaughter was very noticable. He couldn't put his finger on it but something had changed between them and Dave didn't know to be happy for them or to be protective.  
Reid picked up on the vibes as well so he wasn't imagining it.  
Reid had talked to Julie when the rest of the team ordered their meals.  
Dave smiled, the boy might be socially underskilled but in Julie he had found a good friend and the both of them seemed to be on one level.  
For now, Dave had deceided to let the whole Julie Derek situation go and he was determent to talk to his younger collegue about the things he would do to him if he ever hurt Julie.

Juliana was up before Derek woke. He found her staring out the window at the falling snnow.  
Derek wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "Morning."  
"Morning." "I missed you in bed, how long have you been up? You should have woken me."  
"Not long, you looked so sweet so I deceided not to wake you just yet."  
"We need to talk about this, about us I mean. I think Dave knows."  
"Oh he knows, believe me. I've never been good at hiding things from Dave."  
"So what does that mean for us?"  
"It means I like you and I'd like to think you like me?" Julie looked up into his brown eyes.  
Morgan still looked sleepy but he smiled. "Oh I like you alright, but it looks like someone needs convincing of that."  
He turned Julie around and locked his lips with hers.  
"Man this feels right." he thought.  
When they broke apart they resumed their former pose in from of the hotelwindow and just got lost in the moment.  
"Derek?"  
"hmmm mmm."  
"I don't want to rush this, I did that once and it didn't work for me."  
"I would never hurt you, you do know that, don't you!You have to trust me."  
"I know you would never intentionally hurt me but trust me sometimes something happens we can not control."  
"And that's what you need to learn sweetie, you can't control everything, you have to live and sometimes take a chance."  
Julie smiled :"I guess I should learn then because I don't want to loose this. And what about you and letting yourself trust someone, you don't trust anyone just like that."  
"Well I'll work on that, that is if Dave doesn't kill me first."  
Juliana laughed and started tickling her boyfriend.  
"Come on you get in the shower, you need to get ready for work or Dave will kill you." 


	18. Chapter 18

The team got together in the hotelrestaurant for breakfast and eturned to the Policestation after that.  
"Ok we need to find out where the unsub abducts these women and we need to do it fast." Hotch told his team as he got on the phone with Garcia.  
"Garcia can you cross ref the victims again, I know you did before and it came back to nothing but we need to find this guy and even the smallest detail can be important."  
"Yes sir, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Garcia out for now."  
"Morgan,Emily you take Reid and go back to the campus, find out everything about this guy."  
"On our way." they said and took off.  
"J. need to go over the statements we got with a fine comb."  
"And me what do I do?" Dave asked.  
"You go to Julie, pick her brain, we need any idea's we can work with. Maybe she has studied something like this back in Rotterdam."  
"I'll call."

Hotch and J.J. were reading the final statements when Reid, Emily and Morgan returned from their quest.  
"And?"  
" Well we didn't get much but what I did find out was that this guy takes astronomy as serious as a religeus fanatic. He seems to read more into the stars that the materials that they are made of." Reid started.  
"So we need to take on an approach that is like that."Morgan added.  
"With the religeus aspect in mind we need to find a common ground. Somewhere or something he finds his connection to all this." Emily said.  
Hotch sighed;"J.J. and I didn't get much either. He was a loner, completely focussed on astronomy and a new interest in Egyptology. The victims had hardly anything in common. They all studied or worked nearby university grounds. No jobs stood out. No restaurants were they were regulars, no sororities or anything like that."  
"Where's Rossi?" Reid asked looking around.  
"He's with Julie trying to look from an other angle. Maybe Julie can think more outside the box with her experience in Europe."

At that time back in the hotel Julie and Dave were talking about the same things.  
Julie was feeling a lot better so she hooked up her notebook and searched for anything and everthing that could help.  
No similer cases in Europe so far.  
" So from what you found at his home he has OCD right?" she asked her surrogate father.  
"Hmmm mmm." Rossi responded.  
"He's probabybly as compulsive about the locations as well. We allready established he is obsessive. No where could he pick this women up?"  
She was looking at a site about constellations and stars.  
"Dave he is using the stars of Orion to possition his victims why wouldn't he use the location of a star, Constellations or planets as his refference for picking them?"  
"Hey that could be something sweetie, go on. I'll call the others."

Hotch'phone rang and looking at the ID he motioned his team to come.  
"Talk to me Dave, please tell me you have anything."  
"Put me on speaker will you Aaron."  
"Ok talk."  
"I don't know if it is something or not but Julie mentioned this. He uses Orion why not use other stars or something in the sky to sellect the location for picked up his victims."  
Hotch and Reid nodded.  
"That could be a clue but what star would he focus on." Emily asked.  
Reid was thinking the same thing and his mind was in overdrive.  
"Ever since ancient times people have navigated their way around the world, well northern hemisphere, using the star Polaris or Polar star. It's the star that is closest to earth's rotation axis. So it's like it doesn't change locations and you can use as a refference point."  
"Dave I think you and Julie are on the right track, get your ass over here and Julie? Get some rest we might need to pick your brain again." Hotch ordered;"Morgan call Garcia for the location."  
"Hey babygirl we need you to find us a location again." Morgan told their favorite tech.  
"Talk to me gorgeous."  
"Garcia can you use the same map you used for Orion to find the Polar star?" Reid asked.  
"For you honey I can do almost anything. Yup got it. Now what?"  
"Now place it on top of the map of Boston you used before." Hotch replied.  
"Done, I have an adress my non-caped crusaders, sending the adress now."  
"Garcia what is on that location?" Emily asked her friend.  
"A supermarket that's opened 24hours a day."  
"Thanks Momma, well get back to you." Morgan told her as he closed his phone.

"Ok we'll wait 'till Dave get's here and than we're off, J.J. call and get SWAT ready."Hotch ordered as his team got ready; "Let's get this guy so we can go home for the holidays." 


	19. Chapter 19

Julie was trying to rest as ordered by Hotch ut she only tossed and turned.  
Something was off and she knew it, now all she had to do was figure out what "it"was.  
She was told about Reid's calculated guess on the Polar star but something didn't sit right with her.  
As time passed she was more and more sure something was off.  
She grabbed the notebook from her nightstand and started on a quest for awnsers. Awnsers she couldn't even put to words.  
She searched every astronomy site she could find as well as several sites on ancient Egypt.

While Julie was doing her own research the team met up with the SWAT team as they made their way to the adress Garcia had send them.  
They barged into the store wapons drawn.  
"Clear!"  
The whole store was empty and other then a few afro-american men there was no one around.  
No redhaired women,nothing.  
The team was getting frustrated especially Reid.  
To be on the safe side the store was closed of and a couple officers of the Boston PD offered to stay behind incase the unsub would appear.  
The team headed back to the hotel.

"knock,knock, can I come in "Reid asked Julie after they had returned to their hotel.  
"Sure!"  
Reid found Juliana on her bed with her notebook on her lap. She was surrounded by a lot of papier containing little notes.  
"We had the wrong location."  
"Yeah I heard, Penny called me to let me know you guys were coming back."  
"I was so sure that would be the location."  
"I know." Julie replied while searching the net.  
"Jools, hello? what is going on with you? You're not listening to a word I'n saying"  
"Yes I am but I think we need to focus on other locations instead of dwelling on the fact that this location wasn't te one."  
Reid quickly grabbed her notes and stated going through them at warp speed.

"hey Reid, Jools got anything?"Morgan asked after he and the rest of the team had gotten some diner.  
"Yeah a reason to go back to school, I appearently don't know much on Egyptology."Jools replied with a smirk.  
Morgan smiled. He knew there was some truth in that remark and it wouldn't surprise him at all if Julie was going back to school to study about Egypt.  
"Hey guys I'm finally getting hungry but not for what they are serving here, I could do with a sandwich."  
"You want me to get you one?" Morgan replied.  
"I'll go with you, I need some fresh air, It might help me think."  
"You sure? I'd be back before you know it" Derek smiled.  
Julie was actually looking forward to some alonetime with him so she told him she wanted to come.  
"You want something too boywonder?" Morgan asked his coworker but Reid just nodded as he was speedreading an article on the Egyptian god Horus.

Derek slipped his arm around Juliana's waist and pulled her close as the walked through the fresh snow.  
A million things were going through his mind and this time they weren't about the case.  
He was too preoccupied to notice someone was following them.


	20. Chapter 20

Morgan and Juliana wandered around the streets of Boston looking for a decent sandwich when they came across an Egyption Grillroom.  
Morgan loved the smell of the food they were selling so he ordered kebab as Julie choose a grilled cheese sandwich. She was still feeling the effects of her concussion so meat was the last type of food she was looking for.

"Hotch, I think I have found another possiblility for a location. This guy was obsessed with Egypt and Horus is the god of the death and Horus was his personification in life. I think he sees himself as Horus."  
"Ok you might have a point there Reid but how do we pinpoint a location based on that?"  
"He is the son of Isis and has avenged his father when his evil uncle Seth killed Osiris and had cut him up in several pieces. Horus is know as the opponent of evil and protector of the unsub thinks he has to destroy all evil beginning with the women who remind him of his prostitute mother. Horus is assoiciated with the planet Mars."

"Ok Reid meet me downstairs, I'll call Garcia."  
"Have you seen Morgan and Julie, they went out for some food."  
"No, I'll call him."

When Julie and Morgan came out of the grillroom, neither one of them noticed that they didn't have a signal on their phones.  
Juliana shivered and it was because she felt uncomfortable not from the cold.  
Her headache had been reduced to a nagging pain in the back of her head. She had the feeling they were being watched.

From the dark a man was watching the couple as he found his rage building.  
"This redhead whore will stop. I'll make her stop."

As Julie was about talk to Derek about the icky feeling she was having,Morgan felt his phone vibrate.  
"Hmmm Jools three missed messages. Maybe we have a break in the case."  
Morgan tried calling Hotch but the signal was to weak.  
As he waslked around to get a better one Juliana tossed the paper of her sandwich in a garbagecan.

Suddenly she felt a knife being held to her throth.

"Derek!"  



	21. Chapter 21

Hotch had tried Morgan 3 times in as many minutes but his phone went to voicemail.  
"This is strange, he never misses a call." he mubbled.  
Dave raised an eyebrow and asked; "Who?"  
Morgan,I've tried him three times but his phone goes straight to voicemail."  
"you tried Juliana's?" Dave asked as he reached for his own cell. He pressed speeddial and tried to call his goddaughter.  
"Voicemail as well, where did they go according to Reid?"  
"to get some food, the car is still here so they are on foot and can't have gotteen too far."  
"I'll call Garcia!" Dave said having a weird feeling about this.  
"Goddes of eternal wisdom how can I help you my non caped crusaders?"  
"Garcia, Derek and Julie aren't answering their phones, maybe a bad signal or something but can you trace their location anyway?"  
"Sure,one sec."

"Hotch I thing our unsub is at this location, by my calculations this is the possition of Mars translated to the map of course." Reid rambled as he walked in.  
"One sec Reid,"  
"Ok got it sir they are a couple of blocks away near an Egyptian grillroom I think.I forward the adress to your phone like now!"  
"Thanks Garcia!" Hotch told their beloved Tech as he disconnected the call and looked at the map Reid had layed out in front of him.  
Reid had marked the Location of Mars on the map, when he felt his Phone vibrate.  
He looked at the message and then at the map. Not believing what he saw he doubled checked it again.  
"Dave, Reid , Morgan and Julie are at that location as we speek,let's go, get the others and call for back up. I have a bad feeling about this."  



	22. Chapter 22

sorry for not updating

my friend is moving to her new home so I spend my days helping out.

I'll be back asap


End file.
